myinnerlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Author's Notes (condensed)
'''The author's notes and prologue '''of My Inner Life are a chapter/episode in themselves. It is within these preliminary few paragraphs that Link's Queen makes her point and purpose for the story known. These, much like the story, are very redundant and attempt a mature tone that is somewhat lessened by what she is saying (and certainly are by the fact that she types in all caps at one point). Part I LQ begins the notes by mentioning her fascination with the fictional character of Link and explaning what lucid dreaming is. She also explains that this story is meant to be a record of lucid dreams that she he has had about a life with Link, as well as the fact that none of the Zelda canon outside of OOT exists and that Link's love-interest in this will be no one but her (or her persona). She warns that this story has a sexually explicit nature and that if readers are "squeamish" about this, they should not read on. She characterizes the story in this way as being a "REAL LEMON". She also warns of adult language and mentions of violence. She goes on to spoil the fact that she and Link will have two twins later in the story, makes mention of how many pages she plans on having before the end, and talks of Link as if he is sentient, expressing that this story is "very precious" to her "as well as Link". Part II LQ starts off this section with the self-given story rating of 'R' for "strong adult language, sex, violence, and blood content". She goes on to type, at length, in all caps, chastisizing those who have heavily criticized the story and accusing them of being immature. She urges her readers to "CONDUCTIVE" themselves like adults and warns them that she has the ability to delete unwanted reviews, if need be. (Of course, the bitter irony in all of this is that she is the one who believes a fictional character is, in some facet of existence, real, which is far closer to the actual behavior of a child than giving harsh criticism). Part III LQ assures us she is aware of the story's issues (equating said issues to a rather simple need to give the plot and grammar 'some work', which is arguably a huge understatement) and gives some insight into some of the tactics she plans to use to improve it. She mentions that a friend of hers -who has taken two college literature classes, which apparently makes one an authority in these matters- has advised her to give Jenna more of a history so that she can "give people a reason to care about her". As anyone who has ever had to build legitimately sympathetic characters from the ground up knows, it takes a lot more than a sob story background to make a character well-rounded, compelling, and worth caring about, though neither LQ nor her friend seem to realize this. She then goes on to assure us that she did not intend to make Jenna a Mary Sue and warns that it will be difficult to beta this story since it is a record of her lucid dreams rather than something she thought up on a whim. In the most redundant way possible, the rest of these notes chastisize and accuse anyone who leaves a harsh review of being childish. LQ blames the ridiculousness of the author's note on the reviewers who compelled her to do it (again, ironic because it is usually considered childish not to take responsibility for choices one makes). Category:chapters/episodes